Rebellion
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Brandon was breaking every order he's ever been given to come here. But for some reason, he didn't care. AU, done for the Drabble Competition on WCFC.


Rebellion

Done for the Drabble Competition on WCFC

Prompts: Brandon/Darcy, entwined

Word Count: 762 words

* * *

Brandon almost forgot why he was there.

He hadn't meant to, but after that fight with the rebel soldiers, and him explaining himself to the rebel leaders, he's lost the speech he prepared in his head.

Another thing distracting him, though he's never admit it, were the leaders themselves. Even with their armor, Brandon had a pretty good idea of their body shape.

"Come with me," one of the generals purred. Little was known about the movements leaders, so Brandon had been surprised to learn they were three witch sisters. They looked close to him in age, but commanded the respect of every misfit Eraklyon could offer. He wished he got that kind of respect.

As the brunette sister began to walk, Brandon followed her as closely as possible. They wandered through a labyrinth of dark passageways. If it hadn't been for the body right in front of him, he was confident he'd have gotten lost. It made him wonder how she was able to navigate.

Suddenly, the rebel leader stopped, causing Brandon to run into her. He stepped back and apologized quickly enough, but it was enough time for him to notice the warmth of her metal armor, breath in the musky scent of the catacombs, mixed with... Something else. Something feminine and powerful and potent all at once. It made Brandon dizzy.

"Step inside," she invited him. Hidden inside the middle of the passage was a stone door, which lead to a small, bare room. It looked like a dungeon cell.

"Um, I don't think I caught your name. Who are you?"

When she laughed, it was a low sound. Not high and giggly, like the girls in court. Or harsh and barking, like the female servants. But slow, deadly, and... dare he call it pleasant? "Call me Darcy, if you want. I'll respond to Milady, but your not one of us yet. It may not be appropriate."

He nodded, unconscious of what he was doing. One snap of the fingers later, a small ball of purple light loomed in the witch's hand. For the first time, he took notice of her sharp face, her penetrating eyes, her dark lips.

 _No wonder she's killed so many lords. What man wants to fight against that?_

"So you say you can help us. But all our spies say you're on good terms with the royal family. Why the change of heart?"

"It's my little brother," the words were out before he could put two thoughts together. "He was fired for looking at the royal fiancée wrong. Then he was arrested after she claimed he watched her bathe. He was never tried, and I have yet to find the law he broke.

I begged Prince Sky to help him, but he lied to me. He isn't planning to fix Eraklyon's problems, but continue them. That's when I realized that things need to change."

"Hmm..." Darcy hummed, unimpressed. "You claim to have an honorable soul. Earlier, you said you were a squire. Tell me: where is the honor in a squire betraying his lord?"

 _This is a test._ he realized. "Squires swear fealty to their country, Milady. Not the individual lord. If the two interests are at odds, it is a squire's duty to choose his country. I am only honoring my oath."

"Kings take the same oath. Look where that went" she countered, fixing him with a stare. Though the room was cold, Brandon thought he felt warmer. "Even so... I can't say you wouldn't be useful."

"You want me to spy for you?" he asked, images of him sneaking out at night to meet her filling his head.

"No need. Our movement has all the information it needs. I have a better idea for you."

"What is it?"

Darcy took a step closer to him, fingers inspecting his chest and shoulders. "Has anyone ever told you just how much you look like the prince?"

This took Brandon aback. Between the shock and her touch, it was hard for him to think. "No, Milady."

"You're perfect. I'll do anything to overthrow King Erendor, but I never thought I'd get a chance to do this."

The squire gulped. "Do what?"

"Kill Prince Sky..." Darcy leaned up, and whispered in his ear. "And put a commoner in his place."

Brandon's blood ran cold, but he couldn't say he denied her. It was for the good or Eraklyon, right?

Or was it for himself?

* * *

 **A/N's: I should really be working on Stuck in the Shadows right now, but I'm almost finished writing Chapter Five, and if SME is late getting Chapter Four to me, it isn't my problem.**

 **But I am back again for the second week in the Drabble Competition, hosted by the lovely Pani Drzwi! PhoenixxKnight won last time, so let's see if I can take it this time around. I chose to pair the character of the week (Darcy) with Brandon, but only because I've never read a fic shipping them before. Seriously, Darcy has been with Sky, Riven, Timmy, and even Helia. Might as well get all the specialists in the squad.**

 **I also had a little more fun with this drabble, writing an AU where the Trix are actually an organized rebellion group working to undermine a corrupt Eraklyon, and Brandon is preparing to betray his master and best friend Prince Sky. I had a lot of fun dreaming this up, mostly because it's a bunch of leftover ideas from a fic that never got written.**

 **Anyway, I liked doing this. Thanks for stopping in, please leave a review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
